


Eve's Lust

by BellScribe (dippy_666)



Series: Smutty One-Shots [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biblical Characters - Freeform, F/F, Farting, First time anal, Freedom, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oneshot, Scat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippy_666/pseuds/BellScribe
Summary: Eve is fed up with living in the Garden of Eden with Adam. The love isn't there, and Eve seems to grow more bored with each passing day. That is until she eats the forbidden fruit and encounters Adam's first wife, Lilith, anyway. This is a story of biblical characters getting it on in a cave in the woods. Oh! And one of them's a futa! Do you really need to know more than that?!
Relationships: Adam/Eve (mentioned), Adam/Lilith (mentioned), Lilith/Eve
Series: Smutty One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477865
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	Eve's Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diavolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diavolo/gifts).



> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I just wasn’t feeling up to writing smut for a while and I didn’t want to half ass it. (also because my editor was being a little bitch, but If I said that to her face she’d kill me, so I’ll settle for publically ousting her. Let’s see how well this goes.) I’m back now with a new story however, and I hope you enjoy it as much as or more than the others. Also, read the tags. Please don’t comment telling me that this is gross. I know everyone has their own opinion, but that’s why the tags exist. So please just don’t be mean, alright? This is new ground for me. That said, Enjoy!

The garden of Eden. Perfect, wonderful, happy… Boring. Or at least, that’s how Eve saw it. It was a perfect place created by a perfect being for his perfect little creations to run around in. She would never get sick, never die, never have a single interesting experience, and that made Eve very upset. One day however, she got an idea. When God placed them there he had said they could eat from any tree, except for the large one in the center. Eve thought that maybe if she ate the fruit, God would finally set her free, either by casting her from the garden or by killing her, either way, she welcomed it over spending another second with the man she was made for, the one she was created to love from his own rib. Anything was better than being with her clingy husband, Adam. So one day, Eve climbed the tree, and took a bite of the forbidden fruit.

Eve wandered the outside word having since left the garden several hours prior. She was free, finally free of God’s perfect little bubble, but it was not as wonderful as she’d imagined. She was experiencing things that had never bothered her in the past. Things like hunger, cold, thirst, and exhaustion. She wandered for days, wasting away and surviving on what little she could find until one day, she heard a strange sound. It was loud and then soft, high and then low. Singing, she realized. Someone was singing and a beautiful song at that.

Eve followed the sound to a cave with an orange glow emanating from within. Eve approached the cave to find a woman sitting in front of a fire, her silvery white hair eerily reflecting the flames. Everything about her seemed perfect, too perfect, as if there were no flaw about her at all, to the point where it was unnerving, a type of perfection that was beyond unsettling. Her eyes were a pale blue that shone like the clear sky, and her skin was pale and perfect, unlike Eve’s now scratched and dirty flesh. She wore a dress of animal hides that suddenly drew Eve’s attention back to her frigid body.

“So God makes Adam a replacement for me because he couldn’t bring himself to love me, and then it turns out that the replacement, the one made for him, can’t stand him. Isn’t that poetic?” Her voice was as soft as silk and sweeter than honey. A sound that seemed to wrap itself around Eve and invade every fibre of her being. A voice that made her loins quiver.

“Who are you?” Eve asked, covering her naked body defensively.

“I am called Lilith.” She said, standing to her full height, easily a foot taller than Eve. Even taller than Adam, she thought. 

“Why did you call me a replacement?”  
“Do you not know?” Lilith asked, walking toward Eve. “I was Adam’s first wife. Made to be Adam’s partner, but it seems that a partner is not what Adam wanted. He wanted a perfect little slave. That’s you, dear. Adam was afraid of me. I was too tall, my fingers too long, my skin too white, my eyes too large, and so I was banished by God to this place.”

Eve took a step back, fearing what might happen if this creature were to touch her.

“Are you really so afraid that you would face the elements rather than myself? Come sit by my fire before you catch your death.” Lilith commanded, but not in the same way Adam commanded. This was an instruction with care behind it. Adam had never acted that way to his wife, but this woman? Why was she so polite? Eve followed Lilith and sat next to her before the fire. 

Lilith stripped off her dress and pulled it over Eve’s shoulders, the heat of Lilith’s body still clinging to the furs. Eve was surprised by Lilith’s naked body. She was tall and voluptuous, with large bosoms and a small waist, not to mention a spectacular  
hindquarter which made Eve’s heart pang with jealousy. The shocking thing however, was what lay between her legs. It was not a vagina, like Eve’s, but rather something much more similar to what Adam had. A penis.

“Lilith?” Eve asked, staring down at the taller woman’s crotch. 

“It’s like Adam’s, I know.” She grimaced. “It’s one of the reasons I wasn’t good enough for him. Adam didn’t appreciate his woman bearing the same parts as him.”

“It’s not like Adam’s.” Eve shook her head. “It’s bigger.”

Lilith smiled. “Yes it is, and it provides quite the source of… entertainment, if you will.”

“May I touch it?” Eve asked.

“I suppose so.” Lilith shrugged, turning her body.

Eve wrapped her hand around Lilith’s cock, feeling it’s heat in her hand. Lilith gasped as Eve pulled back her foreskin, exposing her tip to the cool air. Eve could smell it from where she sat. It was musky, smelling of sweat and Lilith’s oddly sweet body odour. It was intoxicating.

Lilith’s cock was now fully erect, at least thirteen inches in length, and surprisingly thick.

“Do you use it for sex? Like Adam does?”

“If I had a partner then I suppose I would.” Lilith moaned as Eve stroked her enormous cock.

“I could be your partner, Lilith. You could take me if you wish.”

“Are you certain?”

“Of course. I have nothing else to do and nowhere else to go. Perhaps we could start our own garden here. I could bear you young and we could raise them together as partners.”

Lilith smiled. “Truely?”

“Truely!” Eve said excitedly. “It will be wonderful! We can reclaim what we lost!”

“Would you leave me if you find something you don’t like? Like Adam did?”

“I’m not like Adam. I won’t leave. Would you order me around and use me as a tool, like Adam did? Treat me like property?”

“Of course not.” Lilith said, pushing Eve onto her back and hiking up her dress to reveal her quivering womanhood. “I’m not like Adam either.”

Lilith slowly began inserting her massive cock into Eve’s pussy, making her moan loudly, a sound which echoed through the cave.

“Eve… it’s so tight.” Lilith whined as their hips touched. Eve was already beginning to sweat, her long blonde hair clinging to her forehead. Eve could feel Lilith’s cock deep within her, reaching parts that she never thought possible. Lilith started moving seconds later, slowly thrusting in and out of Eve’s dripping pussy. 

“Lilith!” Eve cried. “Make me forget about Adam! Make my womanhood forget his shape and let yours take its place!” 

“Eve! I’m going to cum!” Lilith moaned, suddenly thrusting harder and faster than before, making Eve cry out in pleasure as a heat like fire began to pool in her core. Eve screamed as she came onto Lilith’s cock. Lilith came shortly after, shooting an enormous amount of semen deep into Eve’s womb. 

Lilith pulled out of her lover, her cock still as hard as ever.

Eve laid on the ground, trying to catch her breath after the intense pleasure. Once she had recovered she said, “You’re still erect.”

“It seems so.” Lilith blushed.

“Shall I do something about that?”

Lilith nodded. “If you would, I would appreciate it.”

Eve circled behind Lilith. “This might be a little shocking, but I found it quite enjoyable a number of times. Do you trust me?” 

“I do.” Lilith said nervously. “But whatever you’re going to do, be careful.”

Eve spread Lilith’s perfect asscheeks and brought her face close, taking in the wonderful stink of her asshole.

“You haven’t washed in quite a while, I think.” Eve grinned, prodding Lilith’s brown bud with her finger.

“Don’t, I need to-” Before lilith could finish she was cut out by the sound of her own flatulence, farting directly into Eve’s face. Eve inhaled deeply, breathing in the foul, yet arousing odour.

“I’m sorry, Eve! I-I need to excuse myself! I need to defecate before we continue! I’ll be back in a few moments!”

“You could just do it here.” Eve smiled, feeling more perverted than she had in her entire life.

“What?!” Lilith asked. 

“I like your smell, Lilith, and I want to watch as you empty your bowels.” Eve said confidently.

“M-must you?” Lilith stuttered.

“Yes.”

After a few moments Lilith mumbled, “Very well, but it will likely stink. I’m warning you.”

“Noted. Notify me of when.” Eve said, pressing her lips to Lilith’s asshole and invading her bowls with her tongue, making Lilith moan loudly. Eve heard Lilith’s stomach rumble and broke contact, pressing her nose into Lilith’s ass in time for Adam’s first wife to let out a loud, rumbling fart into Eve’s face, one which Eve breathed in greedily. What would Adam think If he saw her now? 

“It’s coming, Eve!” Lilith yelled. She was stroking her dick roughly, masturbating as Eve watched her defecate onto the cave floor.

Eve sat back and watched as Lilith’s ass stretched, fingering her pussy as she watched Lilith stroke her cock while pushing out thick logs of smelly shit onto the cave floor. Lillith came violently as she finished, shooting long, thick ropes of cum across the cave.

The two women collapsed to the ground with exhaustion, finally free from Adam and God alike, free to start their own family, their own garden, their own lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all are as sick as me, and you have an idea for a smutty futa story you can’t be bothered to write yourself, I got your back! Send in those submissions in the comments!
> 
> (Editor here, I am in fact a lil' bitch so don't harass the author for being late on your guys commissions, that's all my fault. :))


End file.
